Speed Dial
by RandomActsOfSmartness
Summary: How can pressing 12 buttons be so hard? It can be when it is erasing someone from your life. Songfic to Speed Dial by Mitchel Musso


_I remember you giving me your number when I met you_

_I remember you asking me if __I could walk you home_

_I remember you said to me you wanna be my girlfriend_

_It's funny how these things don't last for long_

_Not funny how I don't know the way to carry on_

Bailey Pickett. Sine the first day Cody Martin met her, even thinking that she was a boy, he knew she would have an impact on his life. They exchanged numbers in a platonic way after being made oceanology partners. And then, after working late on a project, she asked him to walk her back to her cabin for a reason he wasn't sure of. There standing at the door she finally confessed that she liked him. Life seemed pretty perfect after that with Bailey Pickett as a girlfriend. But now that perfect life was shattered.

_Tell me how am I supposed to get you off my mind_

_When you know I really couldn't even if I tried_

_But I guess in the meanwhile _

_I'm taking you off the speed dial_

_Tell me how am I suppose to get you off my mind_

Cody lay on his bed, phone in hand, thinking about Bailey and how his life on the ship had always revolved around her even before they were going out. He just had to press twelve little buttons and she was gone but he couldn't. He thanked god at that moment that Woody was gone out as he wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

_And everytime I hear the song that used to play when you called_

_I used to wanna sing along but now I wanna die_

_I don't listen to the radio I'm trying to forget you_

_It doesn't help because I see you all the time_

_Your new boyfriend used to be the closest friend of mine_

His brain was about to explode with all the thoughts running through his mind. He reached over and switched on the radio to hear 'Fly With Me' by the Jonas Brothers, Bailey's favourite song and what she had set to play whenever she rang him. At first he had hated the song but now it was implanted in his brain. He opened his mouth to sing along but he just choked out more tears. 'Ugh even living is difficult now' he thought. Cody turned off the radio and vowed not to listen to it again! He left is cabin in search of some air to clear his head but when he reached the balcony of the sky deck the only thing he could see was Bailey and his ex-best friend but unfortunately still his twin, Zack, cuddled up on a lounger watching the sunset. That was the last straw. It took everything he had in him not to jump in the sea or to go and punch Zack square in the nose.

_Tell me how am I supposed to get you off my mind_

_When you know I really couldn't even if I tried_

_But I guess in the meanwhile _

_I'm taking you off the speed dial_

_Tell me how am I suppose to get you off my mind_

_I'm deleting all the memories 'cos the pictures speak or tragedies_

_I don't wanna live in denial_

He made it back to his cabin and pulled out his laptop. I didn't help that his wallpaper was a picture of him and Bailey. He opened up his pictures folder and started deleting all of the pictures of the two of them from their relationship because instead of reminding them about all of the good times everytime he looked at them all he could see was Bailey and Zack on the sun lounger.

_I'm taking you off the speed dial_

_I'm taking you off the speed dial_

Ok here we go! Menu, settings, call settings, speed dial, past his mom and Zack, more… the hardest part was pressing one little button because then it was officially over…

_Tell me how am I supposed to get you off my mind_

_When you know I really couldn't even if I tried_

_But I guess in the meanwhile _

_I'm taking you off the speed dial_

_Tell me how am I suppose to get you off my mind_

_When you know I really couldn't even if I tried_

_But I guess in the meanwhile _

_I'm taking you off the speed dial_

_Tell me how am I suppose to get you off my mind_

….Done!! She's gone!

_I'm __taking you off the speed dial_

The bell sounded for dinner so he trudged out and bumped into Bailey. He hatched a plan as soon as she said 'I hope we can get back to the way we used to be, you know friends.' He nodded and smiled watching her walk off. Once the hallway was empty he said 'sure friends… for now! She'll be back on the speed dial soon!'

_At least for a while__…_


End file.
